To Read Anzu's Journal
by BadPoisonNightShade
Summary: One day Bakura stumbles across Anzu's Journal, what horrors await him when reading it? COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

Hey I'm slightly new and this is my first fic. Be nice when reviewing please and even if you don't care I'll continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but a few of the characters mentioned are mine.

It was a nice day out. The birds were chirping and the sun was shinning. Ryou happened to be walking in the park when he saw Anzu sitting there writing in a book.

"Hey Anzu!" He greeted coming up. She looked up with a smile putting the book out of sight.

"Oh! Hello Ryou. What are you doing?" Anzu asked as Ryou sat down next to her.

"Going for a walk, nothing really." Ryou said with a smile happy to see Anzu since all his other friends were elsewhere. Bakura on the other hand wasn't as pleased, but made no motion to take control of Ryou just yet.

"I'm not up to much either. Yugi and the others are doing other things today." She said with a smile.

"Yea, everybody seems really busy lately." Ryou agreed and Anzu looked at her watch all of a sudden seeming alarmed.

"Is it really one already?" She asked herself then smiling apolitically to him. "I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone. I'll see you at school Ryou." She said seeming sad that she was ditching him.

"Yea, see you." He said as she left however as he was about to leave a book on the bench caught his attention. Being slightly curious he picked it up finding it was a small black book. "What's this?" he asked no one looking to the direction Anzu had gone.

/Open it up to find out/ Came the irritated voice of his yami.

/But what if it's something personal/ Ryou reasoned looking down at the book. However in his mental debate Bakura took over and looked at the book.

The yami opened the cover finding the first page just said 'My Little Black Book, Anzu Mazaki'. Curious he turned the next page finding what looked like a journal entry.

/YAMI! What are you doing/ Ryou scolded making his darker half close the book.

/I'm just looking to see what it was/ Bakura said knowing his hakari now knew it was Anzu's journal.

/I'll just return it to her Monday at school/ Ryou said but Bakura wasn't as ready to give it up. He was slightly curious as to what the Friendship Preacher wrote about. He decided that he'd just read the first paragraph or so and if it were about friendship he would never look in it again.

So that night as Bakura sat on Ryou's bed he opened up the book to see what exactly Anzu thought about those around her. What he saw surprised him.

Read and Review, I'm new so be nice. I'll get the first entry up in a bit though. And i know it's short


	2. First entry of many

Well here is the first entry of Anzu's Journal. Also if you are wondering just to clarify Ryou and Bakura are different. Plus Malik is the good one. Later I might put in Marik who would be the psycho. Okey Dokey? Okey Dokey!

I only own Tora, Mrs. Genkai, Amneris, and Kagami. All the others belong to other people.

* * *

September 1

Dear L.B.B, (A/N: I just think in this version she's going to refer to it as her Little Black Book)

Hi it's me Anzu. Yea I had to start another one of you since my other one is full. Normally people don't think I write a journal, since they can never find it. I already heard that Shizuka's was posted on the school web page. Mine however is safe from the eyes of others.

I have to tell you my writing and grammar teacher, Mrs. Genkai, is evil. Wait no not just evil but **EVIL**. She's making us write this in school journal of our thoughts. Supposedly it's to help us improve our character. Ha, good luck you fucking whore. I'm just filling that ugly pink book up with friendship rants.

YOU WILL NEVER READ MY REAL THOUGHTS NO ONE WILL! MWAHAHAHA!

People see me as the Friendship Preacher and goody-goody friend of the great Yugi Mutou. How wrong they are. I only hang out with that midget when I have nothing better to do. I HAVE A LIFE PEOPLE!

Okay people don't see me when I hang out with my cousins. I wonder what they'd think of me when I no longer preach about flipping friendship? Yea I sound pretty evil and angry I suppose but this is me so deal with it.

Speaking of cousins today I found out that Tora, my partner in crime, is moving back to Domino. I haven't seen that bitchy eccentric whore in a year or two. And to top off the arrivals my Aunt Kagami is coming to live with my mother and I.

Aunt Kagami is one messed up lady. She apparently lost her apartment and job…again. Now she gets to live with Amneris and I. I call my mom by her first name because she's the cunt that agreed to this arrangement. She didn't even LET me have a say in this.

I mean the last time I saw Aunt Kagami she had her whole apartment panted black and blood red. Sure she helped me design my room that looks like something out form a medieval castle. But that means absolutely nothing I tell you!

UGH. To make matters worse I have this paper I have to write for history. I HATE HISTORY! Well not unless it's Russian history since I don't hear it every day. I mean sure my mom is Russian but she doesn't go on and on about her history.

Actually I think that I'm a very angry person. I mean the only reason I talk about friendship is because I have fun annoying people. Although the guys are really hard to annoy. I wonder what they'd do if I suddenly gave them a strip tease? HAHAHAHAHA! The looks on their faces would be priceless. Maybe I should do that, yea it sounds like fun actually.

You're a slut. I hear that from a lot of people. Funny really since I just lost my virginity this summer to this really hot guy from Brazil. Yea, they thought I went to dance camp when in actuality I was touring the world with my mom. Well she has to be good for something right? God I wish I were home schooled; I'd study Xenology, Wizardry, and continue my study in Ninjitsu. Not many people know this but I want to become an Alienist.

Did you know Malik is cute? I don't know it must be his eyes, or his skin tone and hair. There's just something about him that draws you to him. Like Ryou, he's sweet and caring. To bad any second he can turn into a psycho thanks to his yami Bakura. But that's what I like about him; he's unpredictable without trying to be. Not that I'd actually tell them this to their faces since they'd kill me or be jerks about it. That's what I hate all the hot guys turn out to be jerks or worse, they're gay.

Not that I have anything against gay people, hell I've actually have had a few encounters with some really nice looking women. But when it comes to guys all the good ones are taken or not of my sexuality. It's very depressing but I wont start cutting again. Yugi would go postal if he knew I fell back into that habit.

Then again I don't think he'd notice since Yami takes up all his time now. You know what if they ever got separate bodies I think Yugi and Yami would be gay. HAHAHAHA, the two starfishes together! TAKE THAT YOU BITCH! And by bitch I mean Rebecca. That's all I hear when I talk to her. Yugi this and Yugi that, don't you think Yugi is great?

HELL NO! She doesn't know the first thing about that supposedly innocent midget. Trust me being friends with him for as long as I have has made me see the light. He comes off as so sweet and innocent but in actuality he's only doing it for the attention. Even when my real family died he used it to get his own attention.

You see my supposed mother is really my father's mistress. They had a kid together, my half-sister Tea. But Tea died the day my real mom and dad did. Since the two of us looked so alike Amneris decided to take me in. I kept my last name and she kept hers, Gardner. What kind of shitty name is Gardner anyway?

Whatever, I need some sleep so I will be able to count to ten when I face Jounouchi and Honda tomorrow. I don't know how Yugi can stand those idiots. Maybe I can fake being sick so I can get stoned. I haven't done that for a while now; it'll help clear my mind before having to deal with the rest of the world.

G'night,

Anzu Mazaki

* * *

Now read and review but I don't care, I'll continue until I feel this is finished so Nah-Nah-Nah-Nah. Don't mind me my doctor says insanity is a state of adjusting to an insane world. I believe him one hundred and eighty percent. 


	3. Malik and Marik and Entry 2

This is the last of the beginning I think. Well this is all I can type in one day really. I had to break it up some hope you like it. My thoughts are pouring out of my head onto the keyboard and when I think I've finished I haven't.

I only own Kagami, Amneris, and Tora all others belong to other people.

* * *

Sitting back Bakura though over what he had just read. It was like he was learning about a completely different person. Never would he have thought hat she seemed this…well he didn't know how she seemed. Different was a good word he guessed.

He had fist started to read with a very closed mind thinking that the first thing he'd hear about was Friendship and how great it is. This was way beyond what he had expected. She was actually ranting about being a supposed Friendship Preacher. Normally when he saw her all he saw was a nice goody-goody friendship preacher. It was an image she knew about and seemed to have issues with.

"This is big." He said to himself while Ryou kept asking him what he was going to do. You see for a bit now Ryou had a slight crush on Anzu. The sweet hakari didn't want anything to happen to Anzu because of his yami. "I think I'll call Marik."

So he got up and walked over to the phone to call his Egyptian friend. Dialing the number he waited for someone to pick up. "Hello?" It was Isis.

"Is Marik or Malik there?" Bakura asked and listened to the sounds in the background.

"Malik! It's for you!"

"Phones are evil!"

"It's Bakura I think!"

"Evil phone, it'll never get me! I tell you! NEVER!"

"Just talk to Bakura! The phone won't eat you!"

"YES IT WILL! JUST AFTER IT STEALS MY VOICE!"

"What do you want Bakura?" Isis asked turning back to the sweat-dropping albino on the other line.

"Can you tell him to come over? I got a certain matter to discuss with him." Bakura said before hanging up with a sigh. He had forgotten that Malik/Marik thought the phone was evil. It all started with the fact that Marik once prank called this one chick that said if he called again she'd put a curse on him and the phone would steal his voice before eating him alive.

Five long minutes later, in which Bakura created a tall card castle and started contemplating knocking it over or not, Malik finally showed up. The blonde didn't even knocked having climbed through the kitchen window. "Bakura what is it?" Malik asked coming out of the kitchen with some food.

"I want you to read something." Bakura asked shoving the opened journal at Malik who sweat dropped.

"I out ran a dog, nearly got hit by a car, climbed a tree, and jumped through a window to get here just so you can make me read something?" Malik asked curiously wondering what possessed his friend to bring such misfortune onto him.

"Shut up and read." Bakura said also eating something.

"Okay." Malik said before purple eyes ran over the first entry. "Hey this is a journal!" Malik said after the first few lines.

"Malik."

"Huh?"

"STOP BEING A BLOND! I ALREADY KNOW IT'S A JOURNAL!" Bakura yelled making Malik chuckle nervously before going back to reading. (A/N: No offence to Malik/Marik fans or blonds but I have a feeling he has his moments, I have blond moments and I'm a brunette)

The more he read the more his expression became interested. At first Malik assumed that the entry would be about Friendship having seen who wrote the entry but was surprised when it wasn't. He was even more surprised to see that she actually said he was cute. He had never really found himself attracted since all he ever saw of himself were the markings on his back. "Where did you get this?" He finally asked while Marik started to think about what his hakari just read.

"Ryou met her today at the park and she accidentally left it. I read the first paragraph just wondering what she'd talk about but next I knew I read the first entry." Bakura said with a shrug as he sat there.

"Just the first entry? Wanna read on?" Malik asked now interested in what she might put.

"Sure, I want to find out more about what goes on her head." Bakura said actually glad that someone else agreed to read on. Ryou had been nagging him to not continue.

So Malik turned the page to find the next entry.

* * *

September 2

Dear L.B.B,

Dear Kami I feel great. I managed to get Amneris to call in and say I wasn't going to be at school today. I know she also called my friends to tell them I was ill. I heard that Shizuka had wished good tidings my way. I didn't get stoned like I had wanted but I did get a long bubble bath. I love bubble baths; they help me relax.

It's raining out. I just realized. Funny it was raining that day too, that's why most of the blood was washed away. I can remember most of that night clearly. I was five, I had been sleeping when my parents woke Tea and me up and brought us to their room. They told us to hide under the bed and I did. Tea was being stubborn. Nah, I'll stop now, I feel to good to bring down my spirits now.

Let's see aside from the nice bubble bath I went on line and got to IM my cousin Tora. She'll be here on the eighth. I can't wait, I wish I could introduce my friends to her but she's too eccentric for them. I mean I remember looking at her journal, it was written in her blood. Although I shouldn't complain, when I was cutting that was my favorite ink to use. Lace white ink with blood that poor from my cuts and write entries with it.

Yugi was the one to save me from myself. I guess that's what friends are for, you know. Not now though, he's too busy being alone so he can talk with Yami to know what's going on.

Roses, they're such beautiful things. Like Ryou, I can see him being a rose, a beautiful white one. And Bakura is his thorns. What am I thinking? Great spend a few days around Mai and now look I'm going all lovey-dovey. Hn. Getting too close to people is your down fall. I let them in to see a friendship loving goody-goody little girl whose naïve.

They'd never guess what I've seen. Well oh well; I enjoy my life so they can fuck themselves for all I care.

I like chocolate. I've always had, that's probably why I could go without getting laid for so long. I am sixteen now and all. Shizuka lost her virginity already and she's only thirteen and I heard Mai lost hers when she was fourteen.

Aunt Kagami is coming in a week, on the sixth. I'm actually happy now that she's coming. I mean I have someone to talk to that's from my real mother's family. She tells me all these stories of when they were younger. It's really funny.

My mom would piss of Aunt Kagami and they'd run home. Aunt Kagami would find my mom standing before the brick stove so if my aunt tried to hit her she could dodge. I wouldn't mind having a sister. In fact aside from the mere fact that Tea was really the Friendship Preacher she wasn't all that bad. A tad annoying but for a little half-sister she was really great.

Ah! All this reminiscing is getting me depressed. Let's see something to laugh at. I know.

20 things Bakura would never say:

1.) I love friendship

2.) I am the almighty Gummy Bear God! Bow down Lowly Mortals!

3.) No pharaoh I don't hate you, I LOVE YOU!

4.) Pegasus is my HERO!

5.) Teehee I'm a cross dresser

6.) Send me to the shadow realm I deserve it.

7.) Barney is my best friend

8.) Here's the Millennium ring; I want you to have it

9.) I love Penguins

10.) I have Pink Ducky pajamas

11.) Screw World Domination I all I want to do is dance

12.) I am the almighty Wizard BAKA!

13.) I wish I were a tub of lard

14.) Ryou's the evil one; I love flowers

15.) Talking is my anti-drug

16.) Everybody loves me

17.) Don't worry I was never a tomb robber

18.) Pharaoh! My master!

19.) That is like so last minute ago.

20.) Seto, can I fuck you?

In other news I shall dress Malik up in a penguin suit because I said so. He shall be my

little penguin whether he wants too or not.

MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Okay maybe I do need a little psychiatric help. Oh well I shall stop on this note and start planning operation 'Penguin Malik' I just hope Marik will be nice about this.

G'night,

Anzu M.

* * *

Malik was on the floor laughing having read her list of things Bakura wouldn't say. To him it was funny.

"She knows you too well Bakura." He said while Bakura sent him an irritated look.

"So, did she go through with it?" The albino asked.

"What? Operation Penguin Malik?" The blond asked calming down.

"No, kissing Seto Kaiba. OF COURSE I mean Operation Penguin Malik, you moron." Bakura said the first part sarcastically.

"Yup, she came out of no where one day and the next thing either Marik and I knew we were in a Penguin outfit. Isis has yet to live it down since she stole our clothes and ran all the way to our house. She left out the back door as we entered only to find Isis standing there with a camera." Malik said and it was Bakura's turn to laugh as he pictured Malik in a penguin outfit.

"Look it's late, I'll be over tomorrow so we can read more. This stuff is hilarious; I wonder if she'll get into what she thinks of the rest of her friends. It's obvious she has a thing for Ryou." Malik said going to the door.

"Yea, see you." Bakura said taking the black journal back up to Ryou's room and hiding it. He wanted it out of sight in case he'd read more without Malik there. And with that he fell asleep not knowing a certain brunette girl had realized her journal was missing.

* * *

And this is it for now. I hope you like all of it and I do realize there's quiet a few swearing in here on Anzu's part. Well I hope you like it and tell me if I should bump up the rating a bit. I'm not too sure whether it's T or M. R/R. 


	4. Another Entry another Question

I thank thee for the fine reviews! And Plushies I can't forget the plushies! Also I am surprised that many people seem to really think this is a good story. I have no clue where it is heading and I can only wish we get to the end safely. I don't know whether to have Anzu bashing or not. And to clarify to people Tea Gardner in this story is really Anzu Mazaki's younger half-sister. They had the same father but different mothers. In case people get confuzzled with it.

Anyway I only own Tora, Jinsei, Yuki, and other characters not mentioned in the series. The rest of the stuff aside from my ideas belong to something or someone else.

* * *

Malik came by Ryou's house the next morning both agreeing to skip school to avoid Anzu. Bakura and Malik were very curious as to what else Anzu wrote about. So after a large breakfast the pair sat down and reopened the black book now called L.B.B.

September 3

Dear L.B.B,

Do you know how fun today was? I actually went through with operation 'Penguin Malik'. It was great and he looked so cute! Not to mention after I hung out with Yugi and the others I met up with my cousin Jinsei.

Ah, talk about a blast! We decided to steal a couple shopping carts from the grocery store down the street. After that we went to Old Mill Rd, the one with that big hill. A car almost hit us as we flew down that hill riding in our shopping carts.

After that it was off to Yuki's. Yuki is like one of my bestest of best friends.

Hold on, I don't think bestest is a word, must make mental note of that.

Well anyway he's been there for me even longer than that midget starfish. Jinsei, him, and a few other people I know through me a much belated B-Day party.

They say they couldn't wait until Tora came. Speaking of which, I spoke with her today. She was going on about some gremlin under her bed. I think she named him Fluffy-kin-poppy-boy.

Dear Kami, I ran into Insector Haga today and all he did was stare at my chest. After a bit he left, maybe I shouldn't have punched him so hard. Well, on second thought maybe I should have punched him harder.

I am the Pixie Stix Queen! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Do you like oranges? Of coarse you do, you're my book so I say you do!

Okay, mustn't be so random. I mean if someone actually read this they may think I'm insane or something. Although it is pretty obvious, I mean who in their right mind would preach about friendship all the time? I know Tea did but she was dropped on her head when she was a baby.

You know what? I'm going to take my Happy Bunny army and kill everyone in the world! That way we can all be resurrected as penguins!

Oh I just wanted to huggle the life out of Malik for being such a cute penguin. He should wear a sign saying, "Bow down to the cute Penguin Man".

But when the mighty Kaibaman the CEO gets here,

Ev'rybody will yell in despair

For you've never seen anything like the mighty Kaibaman.

TEEHEEHEEHEE! I love that it's so funny.

Don't ask for I do not know. Maybe I should become a vegetarian. Nah, that's not me. I am human for Push Pillow's sake!

The thoughts in my head are all swimmy. I've just realized how much of an idiot I am. But I am a proud idiot. Do you hear that Dr. Phil! You can't change me for I am too powerful! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

This is the List of My Seven Sins:

1. Love your neighbor

2. Turning the other cheek

3. Pretending to be someone else

4. Admitting you are weak

5. Asking people what time it is, UNLESS it's a really hot guy

6. Dancing the cha-cha by oneself

7. WORSHIPING A GOD OTHER THAN YOUR SELF!

Yes I guess I am a tad bit insane. But I have every right to be after seeing, no. I won't write down that incident. It's too hard to remember and much easier to forget what happened. Besides maybe when I'm drunk I'll write it down in this book. No need to waist my good mood on something I'll eventually get to later.

Amneris is pounding on my door for some reason. OH! She wants me to turn down my music something about not wanting to hear the profanities. Well fuck her I happened to like this. Besides who doesn't like System of a Down? Or Greenday? Topac? White Zombie? Led Zeppelin? Or how about AC/DC?

Ha, she went away. I wonder if she'll get the chain saw and cut down my door again? I hope not I happen to like that picture of the Dark Fool on my door.

Grr in a half Moo!

Ah well I won't bother with her for now. Now I shall leave you L.B.B for I am about to assemble my army of Happy Bunnies to carry out my plans of world destruction.

G'night

Anzu M.

"Have you noticed that she keeps hinting to something about a half sister and an incident in her past?" Bakura asked looking to Malik who nodded.

"I wondered what that's about? I assume Amneris is her stepmother, since she's already pointed it out quiet a few times. But she's too random to know the whole story for sure." Malik said before grapping innocent L.B.B and flipping through the entries scanning through Anzu's mess of thoughts. Finally he found one entry that looked very promising.

* * *

And I'll leave it here for now. Hey I'm actually moving along in this story really well. I also know I'm making Anzu seem rather insane. I think there's a reason, I think. Well Read and Review! I like reading them they boost my ego! 


	5. As Dark as it's going to get

Aw how sweet I get a Tea plushie! I shall put it with my Bakura and Marik plushies. Now I have to thank Thunderstorm 101 and setos-fangirl91 for being such great supporters of my first work of art. No I don't think this'll be a romance fic, at least I hope not romance is not my strong point.

Anyway I only own my characters, you should know which ones by now, and someone else owns the rest sadly. If it weren't then people would not understand what the hell was happening in Yu-Gi-Oh. If this is any sample of my way of thinking that is.

* * *

September 9

Dear L.B.B,

I hate the world today. It's going against me, more so then normal. I mean I forgot my umbrella at home and it started to rain. OF ALL TIMES! IT JUST HAD TO GO AND RAIN! So yea I had to walk all the way home in that wet mess. Then whose limo just so happens to go and get me soaked than I was? Who? I'll tell you who, Seto Kaiba that's who! If he weren't such a hottie I would have done something horrible to his jerky ass a long time ago. He has a really nice ass by the way.

YES! I check him out on a regular bases but he's not for me. I mean he's just so good to look at, ha he has nothing compared to a certain albino I know though.

HEAR THAT MIGHTY KAIBAMAN! HUH? HUH? HUH?

That's right you aren't perfect! Mwahahahahaha!

Okay back to why else I hate the world today. Mokuba, sweet kid really, talked the Almighty Kaibaman into letting me have a ride home. **THEN** I forgot my goddamn book bag in their limo so I had to see them again. That was all right and I was walking back home since the rain decided to stop.

When I was a quarter of the way home though the heavens opened up and drenched me again! I mean really, I know god loves to see me in my misfortunes. Why else would all the bad stuff always happen to me? But can't he or she, or whatever god is cut me some slack? Just once is all I ask!

I HATE THE RAIN!

My parents were murdered eleven years ago in the rain! There I said it, er, I WROTE IT! Happy? Is this what you wanted me to write down! Huh? Does that make you feel better Kami?

Ah go to hell all of you! I don't need to remember anything. All I need is my cute little Ryou plushie.

Don't look at me like that! Of course I have a cute little Ryou plushie! How can I not? I mean who in their right mind wouldn't have one? It helps cheer you up. Or if I really feel bad I can always huggle my little Bakura plushie.

GRR! Now I hate myself! I can't believe what this has come too!

I can't like Ryou or Bakura or both or Malik or Marik or Kaiba or…I'm stopping now. Why do all they hot guys I know find their way into my book? I wonder, really I do. I mean before starting this thing I wrote my self a wonderful little note. Wonderful little note reads:

ANZU! YOU BETTER NOT WRITE ABOUT ANY GUYS! FORGET MAI'S BRAINWASHING AND START THINKING FOR YOURSELF! YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS! YOU DON'T NEED ANYBODY!

Which is true, I don't need any one. In fact Tora is away at her boarding school, Aunt Kagami went with Amneris to Russia, thus leaving me all to my lonesome until Kami only knows when. Well I do have Knives with me so I'm not completely and utterly alone.

Before you get any ideas Knives is actually my beautiful white/silver wolf. He's so beautiful almost…URGH!

Must think of something else. I know making mental note to throw small cubes of cheese at anyone who dares read L.B.B, if said person is actually very disgusting and perverted I shall throw a fish at him or her.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I think I'll plaint my fingernails black. It'll match my mood in this current moment. Now I'm really depressed, it's that kind of depressed that got me into my…hem…bad habits. What bad habits you ask? Why cutting, drugs, alcohol, torturing poor not so innocent animals of course. Though I still do black mail squirrels into doing my bidding. I know I shall go make myself a new plushie, a Penguin Malik plushie!

G'night,

Anzu M.

The two guys sweat dropped. Who in their right mind would go around making plushies of their friends' enemies? Or of a friend for that matter? Who would throw cheese cubes and fish at people that read L.B.B? Who would think Seto Kaiba hot? Who would beat themselves up for undoubtedly having a crush on a guy?

The answer was obvious.

Anzu Mazaki

"She's strange." Bakura said getting a slow nod from Malik.

"That's an understatement." Malik said before smirking. "Come on there's more to read and by now she probably knows it's missing and is going ballistic so might as well enjoy this before we have cheese cubes thrown at us."

"How do you know it'll just be cheese cubes?"

"She likes you." Malik said in a singsong voice before turning the page.

* * *

You know I was rereading this and I just realized something. IT HAS A SLIGHT PLOT! Whoop, go me, go me, go me, you actually have a slight plot in your story. I feel so proud. And I think the plot is thickening as we learn more about Anzu's past, hm now how should I have Tea die? Any suggestions? And just to let you know I'm cranking these things out once a day so I'll wait about two or three before we find out how her happy friendship preaching half-sister died, you know so I can listen to your suggestions. Well READ AND REVIEW! It makes me happy. 


	6. Her Family?

Awe, thanks people for reviewing. I'm happy you like it so much. I'm trying to make it as great as it is. I have yet to run out of ideas, and I swear I'm trying not to repeat myself over and over again. If I do scold me I deserve it. Anyway my sis wanted to do the disclaimer, be afraid very afraid.

Poison doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. If she did the manga and anime would have gone from PG to R in a second. Besides she comes from the bowels of hell and deserves all the recognition she can get from you sorry….

HEY! Okay note to self never let sisters write disclaimers again! She's just jealous that I'm a better writer than she is.

* * *

September 10

Dear L.B.B,

Chirping Birds + Sunshine + Cheery Morning People Armageddon

Where's my nuclear warhead when I need it? I want to drop it on Shizuka! DIE WITCH! AHAHAHA!

As you can tell my morning was _**grand**_. Can you sense the sarcasm? Yea, Shizuka found out that Kaibaman gave me a ride yesterday and wouldn't stop asking me about it. She kept going on you know:

"Oh my god Anzu! You got to ride with the richest man in Domino?"

"You're very lucky!"

"I wish I was you!"

And so forth and so on, I just stood there with a slight annoyed look before making a comment about Kaibaman's attitude, although I didn't call him Kaibaman. You see I came up with the name for him a year or two ago and it just sort of stuck. I can't really remember how I came up with it.

Well anyway as I'm sure you can tell, Shizuka was not on my happy list today. Not that she'd ever know that of course. I wonder if anyone will really know what I'm thinking. You know what else annoys me about today?

I SAT IN A CLASSROOM WITH A TICKING CLOCK!

It was one of those that went tick…tick…tick…tick…tick. After the two thousand one hundred fifteenth tick I was glad to be out of there. (A/N: So she was bored and counted how many times the clock went 'tick'. I'm guilty of the same crime, especially when I can't sleep in study hall)

It was Mrs. Genkai's class too. The evil lady made sure I didn't fall asleep or something. Grr. Do you know that Jou is very annoying? He acts all tough and tries to be some street punk. I'm not saying that he is or not but every day he goes on about it. He should choke on some Swedish Fish!

No, this is a weekday. I have to be cheery and friendly and…ugh…nice. I wonder if they'd mind if I went insane? I mean most people think Yugi has a split personality why not his friends. I could suddenly become a sociopath. Yea that would be fun.

Nah, I won't do that to them. As much as I'd like to I'm not that mean. Am I? I don't know anymore.

OOOOHHH! Guess what! I made a new flipping list today in study. After I was finish with my morning session of "checking out Mighty Kaibaman, Albino Boy, and The Egyptian". Yes I have a morning, afternoon, and if I'm lucky an evening session of watching Seto, Ryou or Bakura, Malik or Marik, which ever they are at the moment. Okay here's my list:

Fifteen reasons why Shizuka is Annoying!

1. She acts all innocent all the time!

2. She runs to her brother whenever she doesn't get her way.

3. Honda and Otogi won't shut up about her!

4. She's a morning person.

5. I can't stuff sushi down her throat!

6. She's too clingy!

7. She wears the most ugly things!

8. She had it and won't shut up about it.

9. She thinks everything is sunshine and smiley faces all the time!

10. Her voice is squeaky to my ears.

11. She reminds me too much of Tea.

12. She assumes I like what she likes.

13. She's afraid of spiders.

14. She goes on with this oh poor me crap.

15. SHE THINKS THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND HER!

Honestly that girl. If I have to friendship preach her to death I will! On second thought I think I have a much more better death for her. And if you're wondering why I put number six in here it's because today she was hanging off my arm. She seems to have a need to touch me. o.O

That's scary, very, very, very scary. I just realized that maybe Shizuka doesn't swing the way I do. I mean now that I think about it, she does have this thing about reading those Yuri fan-fics of her favorite animes and such.

EEEEEWWWWW! GROSS! She best be straight, if not we have a few problems. Er, well I have a few problems. Actually now that I think about it if she ever tries to get me in bed with her I shall use my Almighty Cricket Bat against her.

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Oh I found this cool song not to long ago. It's called Radio/Video by System of a Down. It's AWESOME! I want Sweet Danny and Lisa to take me away from the strangest places. Then maybe I could have a nice normal life. One without weird spirits and ancient Egyptian artifacts.

WAIT!

No! I refuse to give up my cute albino and his darker half. However I shall still throw cheese cubes at him if he dares read you L.B.B, for you are also mine but only mine.

I've decided to adopt a nice "Look but don't touch" policy when it comes to Ryou and Bakura. This way I'm safe, he's safe from my past, and we can all be happy. But if another girl so much as spats at him I shall make her pay, if Bakura doesn't take care of her first that is.

Yea, that sounds fun actually. I get to vent out my anger and my cousin Nami can dig the graves. She likes to do that for some reason. Well then again she is a strange girl, she lives in the graveyard on the other side of town and is a known arsonist. Well okay when it rains she goes into the church and hangs out in the catacombs but yea.

Okay if you happen to be wondering L.B.B now is time for you to learn a tad bit more about my family. Obviously you know about Amneris and Aunt Kagami. I've mentioned them enough for you to get a feel as to what they are like. They tend to go on long unplanned trips and leave me behind to suffer.

Tora, I've mentioned her before, is one of my dearest cousins. She's like my partner in crime. She also likes to blow shit up, like her old school she drove a tank through it. That was in Turkey and they just had her deported. She's also rather sane compared to my other cousins.

Jinsei, yea birthday bash Jin, is my second favorite cousin, Tora being the first. She likes to PAR-TAY! And she's actually very suicidal. When we were younger and still training with Master Long, she pissed me off so I pulled out her left eye. Now she goes around wearing an eye patch.

Nami as you know lives in a graveyard or the catacombs. She's the last of my favorite cousins. For the longest time we didn't know about her since she was in an orphanage. But Amneris finally tracked her down. Aside from grave-digging her hobbies include computer hacking, scaring the shit out of people, cleaning the graves, and drawing.

Well this is it for my family so far. You can wonder about the other ten for a later date. Yes I have ten other blood relatives, one hate with a passion hell could rival.

I have a teddy bear named Little Taco! I shall call him L.T for short okay L.B.B is that all right with you?

Well it's late and Knives is growling at me to get to bed. So I must go but I get to hug my new Penguin Malik Plushie along with my little Ryou and Bakura plushies. I feel so loved.

G'night,

Anzu M.

"Wow." Was all the two guys to could say after reading what was written.

"Well, how about you find an entry about her other relatives?" Malik asked handing Bakura the book. The albino tomb robber looked down at the book in his hands before shrugging.

"Alright." He said and began to look through the book to find something promising.

Until

RING! RING!

* * *

Ha and I finished another chapter. Take that pouncing bobble head doll! I'm still wondering how you people think Tea should die. SO READ AND REVIEW! It boosts my ego. 


	7. A Nightmare

Since all of you want me to post a new update ASAP here it is. I'm very good at this; I can post an upy-date within a day. Maybe after this if you want I could write a sequel since in the end, no I won't spoil it for you.

I own only my characters. You should know who they are by now.

* * *

RING! RING!

"AHH! The phone monster is coming to get me!" Malik said and jumped under the couch making Bakura sweat drop and shake his head before going over to the phone. Hadn't he known the blonde Egyptian was insane he would have thought that he was.

"Hello?" Ryou answered the phone having switched places with Bakura.

"She wants L.B.B back." A female voice on the other end said bluntly. "I'd give it back to her soon."

"Who are you?" Ryou asked again but the girl hung up.

/This isn't good/ Bakura said to Ryou.

/No it's not, why didn't you just let me return it sooner/ Ryou asked mentally glaring at his yami.

/You can't tell me you were just a little curious as to what she writes about/ Bakura said accusingly.

/Yea well I have more self control than you/ Ryou said still angry.

/Well we can return it after we're finished reading it/ Bakura said before once again gaining control of Ryou's body.

"You're alive!" Malik said happily and Bakura sighed.

"Yea just some mysterious girl talking about that Anzu wants L.B.B back and we better give it to her." Bakura said feeling just a bit uneasy all of a sudden.

"Did she say it bluntly and coolly? Like she was threatening you without actually saying so?" Malik asked making his friend blink.

"Yea how did you know?" Bakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"AAHHH! She's stalking me!" Malik said before looking for a safe place to hide.

"Wait who?" Bakura asked trying to calm down his friend.

"You know that girl that said the phone will steal my voice and eat me alive?" Malik asked getting a slow nod. "She sounded like that, creepy and evil."

"Well we should finish up reading so Ryou can return L.B.B and hopefully Anzu won't throw cheese cubes at us." Bakura said with a frown.

"I'm glad she likes you and I'm one of the ones she checks out, I wouldn't want fish thrown at me." Malik said before they turned back to the book. But skipped to more some of the more recent entries.

* * *

October 3

Dear L.B.B,

I had a nightmare recently. o.O

It's strange; I never really had a nightmare since, well since I was nine. Do you want to hear about my nightmare? Okay I'll tell you since I have to get it off my mind in order to write down how my day was, what crap I've came up with, and so on and so forth. Like normal ya know?

It was raining, well duh rainy days are always my horrible days, and I was standing there. I wasn't getting wet, thankfully, but I saw a girl that looked like me. It took me a second before I realized that this little girl was me. She was standing there looking at a grave. No tears, just standing there looking at my grandmamma's grave. That's when another girl that looked like her but with red hair and greenish blue eyes came up.

"Anzu! It's horrible! Daddy, he's, he's." The red head, Tea, said as she started to cry.

"Shut up." Little me said not taking her eyes off the grave.

"Don't you care? He's your father! And your mother! She's dead too!" Tea yelled through her tears.

"I know they're dead, just shut up." Little me said before Tea hit her across the face.

"Where are your feelings? How can you just stand there? What about your friends? Friendship is very-"

Tea didn't get to finish because little me pulled out a steak knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"I told you to shut up!" Little me yelled glaring at Tea. Tea coughed up some blood looking at little me horrified. "You don't understand how I feel! You ran off and I watched them die! I watched that man rape my mom then drive a sword through her! I saw them start the fire! You're too chicken and emotional to understand how I feel! Screw friendship! Where is it when our dad's friend killed him? Tell me that!"

"Y-You stabbed me." Tea stuttered out looking at the blood before a slight smile crossed the lips of Little Me's face.

"I always thought you should die." Little me said before taking the knife and began to stab Tea to death. Blood was everywhere, on the young me, on the grave, in the grass, in the rain. It wasn't until then did I notice it was raining blood instead of water. That's when that bastard showed up.

Uncle Kai, annoying backstabbing Uncle Kai. Even as he rots in jail I feel hatred towards him.

"Anzu? What have you done?" Uncle Kai asked looking at the mess as little me stood there.

"Gave her a better chance." Little me said before dropping the knife. She dropped on her knees and began to cry.

"You bitch!" Uncle Kai said. "I was going to offer the two of you a life but look at you! You've gone psycho and Tea's dead! I don't need you!" He pulled out a gun. Next thing I know I was looking up at him, I realized I was now Little me. I looked at him in wonder before I felt the cold metal against my head. "Good night Anzu Mazaki." He sneered before a loud shot rang out.

And that's when I woke up. That nightmare is really a memory. Well aside from the raining blood. Because of that man I was in a coma for two years. Even now I have part of my rib attached to my skull where the bullet had entered. See now you know why I hate rain huh? After that I was forced to agree to be nice in order not to go to jail for who knows how long. Amneris then took advantage of that and wanted me to act just like her precious little Tea. I don't even think she believes I was the one that killed that friendship-preaching wench.

Yea, I have a lot of anger. But can you blame me? The more friends I make the more chances I have of being stabbed in the back.

Okay now I get to tell you how my day went.

IT WAS GREAT!

Tora got a prank call from Malik and she bluntly said she was going to put a curse on him if he prank called anyone again. I was laughing so hard trying my best not to be heard over the phone. Yea Tora's back on a small vacation, she has to return at the end of the week though. But hey it's Sunday and she just got here, I can PAR-TAY with her and Jin-chan.

Speaking of Jinsei she came over along with Nami and we decided to play I Never. Even when I think I know everything about those three I get surprised. Although it was funny when the topic of penguins came up. Yes penguins are my favorite animal; you got a problem with it?

OF COURSE YOU DON'T!

That's what I love about you L.B.B you listen to what I have to write and you don't complain or ask stupid questions.

Nami almost set our dinner on fire. This got Jinsei to chase her around with my Almighty Cricket Bat. After that we decided to watch a marathoner of scary movies. We laughed at most of them; they're so corny.

Then we went on a long walk. I almost got hit by a car and got to yell insulting comments to the driver. Then we lost the pot. We were going to call the police to help us find it but we found it. It was right in front of our faces. Once we found the pot we made chicken noodle soup for a before bed snack. Right now it's close to midnight.

I decided to write since, well I haven't really missed a day and it helps. My psychiatrist said that writing a journal would be a great way of relieving many suppressed emotions and things. She was right but I still have a tendency to punch my walls. That's why there are so many posters up in my room. I mean my dark blue walls look like rotten Swiss cheese.

Ah, it was great seeing my three favorite cousins. Yugi and the others don't understand me. They think I'm just about friendship speeches and dancing. Quite contrary really, I only like DDR for the challenge, I hate friendship, and I much prefer to read a nice long book with some incense burning. I also like to practice my fighting skills and Ninjitsu since I learned them after I woke up from my coma.

I like L.T. He keeps me company. Although last night I threw him in my small pale purple garbage can in my sleep by accident. He forgave me though.

You know what I've decided that I would like to go fishing. And go around the world. Oh I saw Valon today at the grocery store. He said if I wanted I could visit him in Spain! I can't wait! I know a girl that lives in Germany too! This summer's going to ROCK!

Oh and for you I have a new list:

Top Ten Ways To Destroy A Barbie Doll

10. Cut it up with a pair of Scissors.

9. Set it on fire

8. Blow it up

7. Give it to Marik

6. Send it express mail to Mighty Kaibaman with a love note

5. Attach it to a bottle rocket

4. Dance the funky chicken with it

3. Stick its head in some water over night

2. Give it to a dog

1. Give it to a crazy drunken Anzu! HELL YEA!

Yes these are my favorite ways of getting rid of Barbie. They scare me actually, with their plastic faces.

Man I should lay off the sugar.

Ryou's eyes remind me of chocolate. I like chocolate. He acts sweet like chocolate as well. I wonder how he tastes. Okay must loose that train of thought.

SUSHI!

I like hunting. I mean I thought I wouldn't since it's killing animals that can actually fend for them but duck shooting is rather interesting.

GUESS WHAT! I got to play Halo 2 it was fun. I had no clue what I was doing but Yuki said was doing great. He just told me to shoot the red people so I did. But then I had to shoot the blue people. It was quite confusing.

You know I don't think Ryou and me will ever get together. Maybe I should try to become Yuki's girlfriend. I mean he's really cute and I've known him longer. Nah I'll wait another month or two, you know to finish getting over my crush on my albino boy. Then again I could still look right?

Well I'm going to go huggle my little plushies to death. And speaking about dead, I'm dead tired. Night-night L.B.B.

G'night

Anzu M.

* * *

Bakura stared wide-eyed at the journal noting that there were only three more entries but still.

"Wow, looks like you're going to loose her after all." Malik said then smirked. "But that's okay she's got a lot of mental problems."

"And you don't?" Bakura asked curiously.

"Well maybe she should become our friend, no wrong word. Maybe we can get her to hang out with us a bit." Malik suggested making Bakura smile.

"You know that's the first non-stupid thing you said today. Congratulations, but first lets finished this, there's only three more entries anyway." Bakura said turning the page.

* * *

Yup, expect three more journal entries and maybe a chapter or two after that. It's not that I'm loosing steam or anything I just feel as if this was the climax chapter and the next few will lead to the resolution. God I hate English class but I love it as well. It's they just love to drill things into your mind. Well READ AND REVIEW! It gets me in happy mood to continue on. Besides I like this angst/humor thing, it's fun to right. 


	8. She's plotting

Another day another chappy. I'm really proud that I can up date so quickly. I feel gifted that I don't have to make you people wait so long for an up date. Of course that means I don't get hundreds of reviews but at least I'm reliable! I say I can up date once a day and I do! Oh and I thank all of you that do review for them. I mean they're what keep me going. All though at first I wasn't really expecting people to actually review. I am very glad that you did though.

If you don't know which characters I don't own and the ones that I do think you haven't read the other chapters or watched the show and read the manga.

* * *

October 4

Dear L.B.B,

TODAY WAS THE BEST!

I got to dump glue on Jou's head! He got me so mad and instead of switching into normal insane mode I settled for grabbing the canister of glue Yugi was using and dumping it on his head. All I could do was mentally laugh as the boys stared at me in shock.

I think Jou's going to have to cut out all that dry glue. Which is good! I was getting sick and tired of his hair cut anyway. Like Honda, I think you could crack an egg with his hair. Or stab someone; it just seems so stiff.

o.O

How much hair gel does he use? I know I don't use any hair spray or hair gel because that would be murder to my gorgeous brown hair but still.

And what about Yugi? How much hair gel does he use?

I mean no ones hair is naturally starfish like is it? Wow, I should look into this.

I know Otogi doesn't use any hair gel or spray. He cares too much for his looks to do so. Unless he's secretly bald, that's why his hair never seems to change. What's up with him constantly twirling his hair anyway?

Wow

I hang out with the most strangest people.

I'm so disturbed, Shizuka actually started to flirt with me today. I mean it made me want to curl up and die. I wish I had my Ryou plushie, or my Bakura plushie, with them it makes things all better again. But I did have L.T and he was the best. He scared her off since his head fell off.

Speaking about that just before I started writing I had to sew his head back on. But I love him! No one can replace my L.T for he is the best. Well aside from you L.B.B or maybe one of my lovely little plushies.

Sorry, I just had to go do a happy dance. Someone must have slipped something into one of my drinks today because I've been unnaturally happy. I mean usually I'm writing about dark gloomy things but today seemed all rainbows and butterflies.

Tora and I went to an amusement park. One of the workers was dressed up like a walking murdering ghost lady and I kept following her around asking if she was my mommy. She seemed a little crept out by that. And Tora got to dance with an alien!

Not to mention we saw a break dancing Elvis! EEEK! ELVIS!

Then we went on some of the roller coasters. It was a blast and we even stole the security guard's golf cart and went for a joy ride around the park.

After that we went on the Tea Cups and spun around for two hours until we both got sick. I got this cool wax hand that's holding a sphere with a pentagram in it. It was the best!

When we got back to my place we decided to get high. That's probably why I'm so happy. I love hallucinogenic drugs! They make me feel like I can fly. Well I'm just getting over it now.

You know maybe this is way I'm so happy. I wonder what the boys would think if they found out I'm not a perfect goody-goody. I mean would they flip out and try to make me reform to the image they usually see me as or will they accept that maybe I'm just as messed up as Malik or Bakura?

Oh well, I can't think of this now. I will think of something else…I think.

Speaking about Bakura, I still haven't gotten over my crush for that albino. I mean come on Ryou's so sweet and cute while Bakura really needs to get consoling. What's there not to love? I wonder if I could track down Shadi if I couldn't talk him into finding a way to get the hakaris and yamis to split. You know have them each have a separate body.

I could come up with the excuse that Yami and Yugi deserve to have separate bodies. Also Ryou should have one since he's really sweet and doesn't deserve to have to put up with a yami that constantly uses his body to do evil thing. Of course that's more than likely a lie since I just want them to be able to do things on their own. You know Ryou doesn't have to go around with Bakura on purpose. Anyway and I'll just point out that Malik and Marik will feel left out and probably go ballistic if they didn't get separate bodies.

Hm. Maybe I should talk to Isis about this first.

Yea that sounds like a good plan. Scary thing plans are. Like if they don't work out it makes you feel all disappointed. But that's okay I have a feeling this one will work out. Then maybe I can find a way to fine-tune Malik, Marik, and Bakura's plans to take over the world. Of course they won't know about it and then I get to rule the world. But first things first, I need some sleep.

G'night

Anzu M.

Bakura glared at the book, as did Malik.

"She's not going to rule the world." Malik said with a huff. "But it would be nice to have a separate body from Marik."

/Do you have a problem with me dear hakari/ Marik asked after being quiet for so long.

/No but it would be nice if you stop trying to kill my friends/ Malik answered mentally glaring at Marik.

"I wonder if she actually was able to talk Isis into this?" Bakura asked now getting over the world domination plan.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her around the house or anything." Malik answered with a thoughtful look. "Maybe she went by the library."

"She could have. We should really keep a closer eye on the pharaoh and his friends. I bet we could have caught on to her psychotic thoughts sooner." Bakura said with a slight smile feeling really proud that the girl that claimed him for her self was rather devious.

"Well we should continue on. If she managed to talk Isis into doing this then she would have written about it." Malik said before Bakura turned the page to the next entry.

* * *

OOOOHHH! The plot is thickening. Two more entries, which means about three more chappies. If you like this story and think in the end that I should write a sequel just say the word. This was actually fun to write so far. Well READ and REVIEW! 


	9. Boredom? Find a cure!

I wonder what awaits you dear readers. For I have no clue what I'm going to write. This shall be interesting really it shall. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. Thunderstorm101 and setos-fangirl91 I thank you again for being such dedicated reviewers! When I thought I shouldn't continue your reviews kept me going! I hope I haven't disappointed you!

I only own the characters I come up with the rest belong to someone else. Really do I have to continue writing these? They're annoying!

* * *

"So this is one of the last entries?" Malik asked looking at what was on the page. There were a bunch of drawings around what was written. Not to mention the occasional Russian words here and there under drawings. 

"Obviously she had a lot of time on her hands." Bakura said with a slight frown trying to figure out what the pictures were. There was one of a man eating flower, a cat with a vine whip like tail, a tiger with a tennis ball in its' mouth, and many, many stick figures.

"I think we should just ignore it and read." Malik said looking at the main entry.

"Good idea." Bakura said shaking his head a bit.

* * *

October 5 

Dear L.B.B,

I haven't been able to talk with Isis yet. So my plan to separate my wonderful albino boy has been put on hold. Yea I've given up on trying to get over him. Even when they're separate I think I'll still love them both.

GUESS WHAT!

I was able to hack into this company's computer from my computer. They're developing biological weapons! And I believe they're located in Colombia but not sure.

In other news I accidentally threw out of my window, but she's fine don't worry. She landed on our trampoline but she's been slightly pissed at me. So I've been locked in my room since I don't really want to face her wrath. I may be slightly suicidal and insane but I'm **_NOT_** that suicidal and insane.

I mean she blew up her science class because the teacher said she was being annoying. Yea she's rather easily angered, but you just don't see it.

OH!

My friend from the U.S is coming at the end of our two-week vacation to live here. Ain't that great! Her name is Miakoda Istas, I haven't seen her for a year or two but we still write one another. And chat on line whenever she gets to go on the computer. She has three sisters, they're quadruplets. But she's the insane one, we literally ran into each other one day.

I was running from the cops for crashing a car and she was running from her cousins who wanted to kill her. In the end we helped each other out since she found me a hiding place after I kicked her cousins' asses.

Since then we've been the best of friends. Actually she's the only person I will consider my friend. However we're not like most best friends that cling to each other and tell each other everything. We're more like two loners with a very strong alliance.

She knows about the whole yami, hakari, millennium item, and ancient spirits thing. She's cool with it though; she actually wants to meet Marik for some reason. I guess it's because she admires his viciousness. You see I learned how to be healthily insane from her, you know not causing much damage to myself and what not.

She has claws; I mean her nails aren't normal. They're really long and sharp, she says they're still like that. I just can't wait to see her. But I did warn her that the uniforms are these gay pink jacket blue skirt things. I sent her a picture recently I wonder if she got it.

God I'm bored, well in that case instead of filling the margins of this paper up with doodles I shall describe my room. I mean I don't really have much else to do.

My bed is a queen size four post, mahogany framed one with a dark blue canopy and the sheets are satin and velvet. They're actually colored black. Okay next to my bed is a nightstand that is also mahogany and there's a small silver lamp on it. Across the room is my desk, which is also; you guessed it, mahogany. On it are another lamp but also my alarm clock that I throw a mallet at in the morning for wake me up. Next to that is a small stand with my radio on it.

Since I'm sitting on my bed right now to my left is the wall with the door on it. But also it has my closet and the door to my own private bathroom. On my right is the wall that has the most posters and two windows. The window closet to me is the one I constantly sneak out of since there's a tree right there. I have the biggest room in the house by the way since I'm normally the only one here.

The walls as you know are painted dark blue, the ceiling actually looks like the night sky. The floor is wood; thank Kami. I don't know what I would do if I had a carpet. I hate carpets! They're so hard to clean especially if they're white.

My posters mostly are of dark gloomy things like the Grim Reaper, there's one of a Dark Jester, a few movie posters for Nightmare on Elm Street, The Exorcist, Red Rose, and Dracula, um oh there's also a few of my favorite bands, you know System of a Down, Marilyn Manson, White Zombie, Green Day, No Doubt, and Garbage just to name a few. This is my Swiss cheese wall; I have to learn not to punch it so much. Oh I also have a self with a few penguins and plushies on it.

And that's my room. Ain't it neat? Well I think it is so there!

Well it's pretty quiet now, I wonder if Tora has cooled down. I'm kind of hungry. I mean I haven't left my room since eight this morning and fasting was never my strong point. I love food! I'm so glad I have a high metabolism and I love to work out. I mean as much as I love food, I don't want to turn into a tub of lard or something.

I have this funny sheep stress ball. Whenever I squeeze it it's eyes bulges out. If I squeeze it hard enough it even starts to go "BAAH! BAAH!"

LOVE IT!

I was so bored a little while ago I started to do the Cha-cha alone. Thus I preformed one of my seven deadly sins.

Now I shall go to heaven and suffer having to listen to the angels continuously singing. I bet that gets very annoying after a while. I mean come on people! Heavenly voices are some of the most annoying things there is. My conscious is like one of them. It constantly nags me to be a better person. If it were a person I would have pounded it into the pavement a long time ago but alas, inflicting self-pain is very taxing.

I KNOW!

I'll mail a skunk to Mrs. Genkai!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Now to go find a skunk, that shouldn't be hard. It is eleven at night and all. Well I'm off, I shall write in you soon L.B.B maybe tomorrow.

G'night

Anzu M.

P.S. I swear I wasn't the one that blew up that egg in the microwave! It was my imaginary friend George!

* * *

"So this is it, one last entry." Malik said now feeling very disappointed. He had wished that they could read more but they knew only yesterday's entry lay on the next page. 

"I wonder if she actually finished it." Bakura said mostly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Malik asked curiously.

"When Ryou walked up she had been writing in this book." Bakura said now also feeling a little disappointed.

"I hope she did." Malik said before they turned the page and began to read the last entry.

* * *

NOOO! The last entry is next! Oh well that's what sequels are for right? Well it's safe to say if you like the ending then you have to look for another story involving our insane Anzu as she searches for a way to finish her plan. Also expect another entry and then maybe some flying cheese cubes. REVIEW! I'll feel really great and you'll get an up date, that's how it works! AND then after the last chapter if you want me to continue then a sequel is what you'll receive! 

G'night

BadPoisonNightShade


	10. Consequences, The End

This is the last chapter. I've literally written this story within a week. I'm very proud of myself for such a feat. I thank all who reviewed and I'll tell you to look out for a sequel coming soon. Its title will be:

To Walk Next To The Insane

Anyway I shall leave you to read the last of this story.

I own only the characters I came up with. You should know this by now but policies are policies and besides. They love to annoy people, anyway the rest are owned by the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

October 6

Dear L.B.B,

I still haven't spoken with Isis! Damn it all to hell!

It's starting to grate on my nerves and we all know how well things turn out when they grate on my nerves. Um, well that incident in Russia was entirely out of my hands. Anielka was the one to blame! I didn't want to drive that tank through her school; she gave me hallucinogenic drugs and made me do it!

Okay if you're wondering there are three people outside of my family that I'll trust with my life. They're like my sisters, and even my family accepts them. We're all insane I guess.

Anyway Anielka is just one of these three. Her name is Anielka Ivakina; she's from Russia. We went to the same boarding school when I lived with Amneris in Moscow. She's one crazy girl I swear. I mean how anyone can come up with Snow Sailing at the drop of the hat has to be insane, or suicidal.

You already know about my dear friend Miakoda Istas since I've mentioned her before.

The last of the three is Kailani Mahina, the Loco Local Hawaiian. She's the one that likes sports; I swear she's done everything from swimming to cheerleading at least once. But when she was on the cheer squad she died all their uniforms black and red. It was hilarious.

Yep these are my three crazy best friends but I wouldn't wan them any other way. And when they had earned the title of being my friend we celebrated by painting our school hot pink and dressing up like midgets before going bar hopping, we were only nine years old and all.

I like it because I can be myself around them. Oh yea the guys are mad at me and have decided not to talk to me. That's okay since I'm going to have one of my best friends with me in a little over a week. Until then I shall hang out with my cousins. Not that that's a bad thing or anything. I love my cousins.

OH!

I did find a skunk and I was able to mail it to Mrs. Genkai!

HAHAHAHAHA!

Take that you bitch!

HAHAHAHA!

Okay now that's said we move on shall we. I dropped out of dance class. Amneris will be pissed when she finds out but I'm beyond caring now. SHE'S NEVER AROUND! Besides it'll mess up my plans anyway.

I don't know where in the hell Amneris is anymore. She was supposed to be in Russia the last I heard but I think she just went to the Bahamas and was to selfish to bring me along.

Who cares?

I don't need her; I've already proven that. Besides, I like having the house to myself when Tora's not around.

Last night ROCKED!

After I cleaned up from catching Sir Stinks-a-Lot I went out with Tora. We ran into Amelda and Valon. Those two got us drinks from the bars I got us into. It's great to have a network of alliances with club owners. I always go there just to hang out and dance. You know let down my hair and not have to worry about dealing with the annoying starfish yami that thinks I'm his.

Anyway I never knew that Amelda and Valon liked to party. I should invite them to one of Jinsei's bashes; I bet they'd love that.

Oh!

I see Ryou coming towards me. I better stop now.

G'night

Anzu M.

P.S. Why do I always write G'night? I was wondering that.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Malik said as they relaxed having finished reading.

"She's a very complex person." Bakura said with a nod.

"No she's just good at hiding behind that mask of hers. But now would be a good time to get her to hang out with us. I mean while the pharaoh and his cronies are mad with her." Malik said getting a nod.

"But first we have to face her wrath for reading this." Bakura said holding up L.B.B.

"Do we have to?" Malik whined not wanting to have cheese cubes thrown at him.

"Unfortunately yes." Bakura said standing up and grabbing his coat. Malik sighed and stood up going to the door. He opened it and came face to face with a machine gun.

"You read L.B.B didn't you?" A threatening voice asked making him gulp.

"Um, no." He said in a small voice not liking the situation.

"Don't lie." Anzu said glaring at him with her finger on the trigger.

"Only a little, Bakura also read it. Have mercy!" Malik said backing up as Anzu followed him keeping the space between them constant.

"Where is L.B.B?" She asked as Bakura came up and blinked. I mean how do you take a situation with an angry insane girl pointing a machine gun at an equally insane but very scared guy.

"WTF!" Was all he could think of saying.

"There he has it. Spare me." Malik said as he pressed up against the wall hoping to be spared from the mirage of bullets the machine gun might spit out.

"Give me L.B.B!" Anzu demanded facing Bakura who now realized just how mad she was.

"Here." He said handing her the book, which instantly found it's way into her purse. "Calm down." He said trying his best to not be fazed by her glare.

"I am calm." She said smoothly with a deadly sort of calm.

"We're sorry, aren't we Malik?" Bakura asked the blond who vigorously nodded his head still rather frozen.

"EAT CHEESE CUBES YOU BASTARDS!" She yelled before pulling the trigger. From the gun came millions of perfectly cut cheese cubes that pelted the two.

"HAVE MERCY!" They yelled trying to reason with her. God only knew how many cheese cubes she had loaded in the thing. "HOW CAN WE EVER GET YOUR FORGIVENESS?"

That made the cheese cubes to stop and they came out from their hiding spots to look at a smiling Anzu.

"What would you do?" She asked pleasantly like she would have normally said it.

"Anything." Bakura said but Malik's eyes widened.

"He means almost anything." Malik inserted hoping she wouldn't make him do anything too humiliating.

"No he said anything." She said making both gulp.

* * *

"This is so humiliating." Malik grumbled as Bakura and him served the drinks at Tora's going away party the next night. It wasn't that serving the drinks was anything that bad. It was the fact that Anzu made them wear penguin costumes.

"Remind me never to say anything when it concerns Anzu again." Bakura said as he handed a girl her drink.

"At least we aren't the only ones suffering." Malik said with a sigh as he mixed a drink.

It was true somehow Anzu had gotten Seto, Jou, Otogi, and Honda. The four were serving food and other things also wearing their own penguin outfits. It would have been all right if they didn't know anyone there but that was quiet the contrary. At least half of the people there either went to their school or dueled against them at one point.

However none of them knew after the party Anzu would give them a break since she told the guest that if they so much uttered a word about the six guys' predicament they'd meet her insane grave digging cousin Nami, and not in a friendly manner mind you. All that people will take with them is a memory that they might snicker at when seeing them.

"I hope you all had a great time!" Anzu said as people left. She let the boys leave to save what little pride they had left. Well all except for Malik and Bakura. Once the last guest had gone there stood the two nosey psychos a little uncomfortable.

"Can we go now?" Malik asked wanting to get out of the suit as soon as possible.

"What did we learn these past three days?" Anzu said turning to them with a slight smile acting like a teacher.

"Uh, you are as insane as us and we shouldn't piss you off?" Bakura asked as he fidgeted a little.

"Oh and we should respect your privacy." Malik said making her smile.

"You may go." She said before laughing just thinking about the next few weeks to come. She still had a mission to complete. But first she had to write the days events down in L.B.B and get some sleep.

THE END!

* * *

Awe this was such a fun story to write. I'm glad you liked it, the ones that told me that it was great. I'll get the sequel up soon, maybe tomorrow. Well I ask one last time to Review! Tell me what you thought of my insane look into the world of PSYCHO ANZU! And expect some more insaneness in the next story.

G'night

BadPoisonNightShade


End file.
